


hug, stab and shock

by Guess_This_Guest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, I give up trying to think of tags, One Shot, Short One Shot, something quick to read, very short!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_This_Guest/pseuds/Guess_This_Guest
Summary: Thor hugs Loki
Kudos: 4





	hug, stab and shock

**Author's Note:**

> Take place after Ragnarok

“Maybe you’re not so bad after all, brother.”

“Maybe not.”

“Thank you.”

Loki hums. 

“If you were here—” Which he is not; probably escaped in a separate pod or looking for one on this ship. Thor picks up a silver object. “I might even give you a hug.” He throws the object to at the mischief… and— Thor expects it to go through him— Loki catches the object.

“I’m here.”

Awesome, impressive Thor would have just smirked and laughed it off, giving him a pat on his back. Yes, that is a Thor-like move Loki awaits for. But no. It doesn’t come in this very sentiment moment. Not even smirk. There’s just a blank expression on his big brother’s face. And right now, Loki’s own (genuine!) smile slowly falls, because he truly thinks, and whispers— very concerning— “Did— did I  _ break  _ you?”

Quick as lightning (lovely choice of words! considering we’re talking about the god who produces lightning!), Thor’s bodies crash into Loki’s. Because the prince is quite smaller than him, Loki would have most certainly plummeted to the floor— if it weren’t for Thor entrapping him in an embrace.

Loki grunts, instinctively returning this hug, so that he wouldn’t— 

This  _ hug.  _ This is a  _ hug _ . 

Loki realizes that he’s hugging. Actually hugging— his brother.  _ Thor! _ is hugging him and he is hugging him back. This doesn’t feel weird. It should be. He wants it to be. This brotherly hug. It’s very…uh, sentimental— heartwarming really— when was the last he hugged his brother?  _ Anyone  _ in that matter of fact?

No one wouldn’t think to show him this type of affection. He doesn’t deserve this type of affection, and yet here Thor is, embrace tightly as if he has been wanting to do this for a very long time— and this is the perfect moment to give him this brotherly love. The thought of this actually makes Loki feels… like he finally did something right— Loki’s eyes water— and his big brother approves. Deep down inside, this is what Loki always wanted.

He struggles to contain his shaking shoulders. 

“Loki… are you  _ crying _ ?”

Loki’s voice cracks as his eyes widen. “N-no.” Because he  _ refuses  _ to show this weakness during this sentimental moment. 

“Good.”

Little does Loki knows, Thor also struggles to not cry.

After long seconds, Thor peels his younger brother back but leaving about three-inch space between them. He laughs as Loki hastily use his shoulders to wipe tears sliding down his cheek. He places his large hands on either side of Loki’s head. “Never forget, that I’ll always love you.”

He does something without thinking— and gods do he ( _ practically! _ ) regrets it!— Thor place a small kiss— just a friendly-brotherly-not!-suggesting- a peck on his forehead. He looks at Loki’s appalled expression, noticing how very slowly his face blooms a crimson color. 

“Are you okay, brother?”

A quick flick of the wrist and Loki stabs Thor in his side.

_ “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” _

Thor almost didn’t notice his brother’s hand at his throat, too busy chuckling at how beet red Loki’s face is and the dagger side. “Loki…”

“ _You_ _BRAINLESS OAF_!”

“Really Loki— this is unneces—” 

“DIE,”

“Sorry! Sorry! Loki— pull that out— please!”

“SHUT UP!”

Loki lowers his head, placing it on Thor’s chest, removing his hand on the dagger to five him a lose hug.  _ Hugging is… nice. _

“Why are you like this?”

“...love you too.”

“I know, I know,” says Thor patting Loki’s head as he removes the knife from his side.

This awkward position lasts less than the previous hug. Loki abruptly detaches himself from his brother. “Well then,” he says, absentmindedly flipping his hair. (Although Thor is beginning to like this new short hairstyle, he can’t help feeling a bit envious of his raven-haired brother. He should invest in a new hairstyle… plus, he stabbed him.) “I should, you know…” Loki points his thumb behind him. 

“Of course,” Thor smirks, placing a hand on his shoulder and— 

There’s a six-second flash of blue, and the sound of wiring lighting engulfing Loki. Six seconds of electric shock that runs through Loki’s body. He doesn’t grunt— or make any noise of pain. His green eyes just widen. He can tell— actually,  _ smell—  _ that his hair is standing on it’s ends, definitely sticking in any direction. There’s even a little steaming emitting from his now-electrified hair. Thor smirks, patting the other god’s back.

“Good talk.” Thor exit the room, leaving Loki to stare at his reflection in the mirror of his steaming half bushy and pointy hair. Loki groans. 


End file.
